It is generally known that the owners and caretakers animals considered as pets, i.e. animals that normally live with their owners, especially dogs, should be cared for by their owners as far as normal and physiological activity is concerned, as well as related to other type of care (food, hygiene, vaccination, etc.) that the animal undergoes. Thus, the owner of a dog who generally lives with it in a normal home, must move variable number of times a day to any open area or some other place developed for that purpose for the animal to perform its depositions, regardless of the environmental conditions o weather conditions (cold, heat, rain, etc.) governing outside at that moment. It is therefore an obligation of the pet owner that often is inopportune or inconvenient, but it can not be left or omitted.
Despite the obligations entailed for a pet owner to maintain the animal properly, it is an obvious fact that the number of pets in homes is increasing, especially regarding dogs, given the level of company they represent and, in many cases, the great help they provide for their owners (for example, in the case of people affected physically or hampered by other problems).
To overcome the mentioned drawbacks and to provide the pet owners an environment that facilitates maintenance and care, especially in the case of dogs, with absolute guarantee of reliability and safety, the main object of the present invention is the development of a platform that incorporates a specifically designed device to provide the animal a kind of care and comprehensive attention regarding the physiological needs, waste disposal, food and hygiene for the animal.
In particular, the device incorporates a set of elements and means to facilitate the following operations:
Deposition and micturition: to prevent the owner of the animal to go outside (street, garden, etc.) at inopportune times, at unholy hours, with adverse climatic conditions, etc., to prevent the owner to have collect the excrements to discharge into the containers, litter bins or other places provided for this purpose, provision has been made for the inclusion in the structure of the platform for a belt to drag waste, with elimination of the same and subsequent automatic cleaning, combined all of this with the provision of a feed portion to encourage and accustom the animal to a correct use of the device;
Feeding: The device has programmable means to provide the animal a number of meals per day, for example from 1 to 4 meals, at specific times, and with the quantities of feed specifically programmed for each one of the meals. Preferably, the food is provided to the animal in a trough existing in the device, at the same time of the day and with the quantities metered for the dog to eat the entire quantity provided and preventing other animals such as cats, rabbits, rats, mice, ants or flies from accessing the trough of the animal potentially causing diseases by infections. Preferably the dosage of the amount of food is easily done as a function of supply time and it has been anticipated the incorporation of sensors to detect the level of feed and alert you when this level gets to a level below a default value;
Water: The dog must have fresh water available whenever possible. To do this, it is envisaged that the device integrated into the platform for the care and attention of the animal incorporates a sprue to which fresh water is poured automatically as the dog drinks it. The device also includes means programmed to rinse the bowl and completely renew the water on the sprue, to eliminate any traces of drools or other debris that may have fallen in the water, in addition to maintaining a chlorine level good enough to prevent the proliferation of bacteria and keep it in the best potability conditions possible;
Cleaning: For a correct maintenance of the hygiene of the dog, it is essential to perform a suitable cleaning every now and then. Until now, those who don not have any type of outdoor installation available, are forced to perform this operation of sanitization of the animal in the shower or bath of the house, with the resulting disadvantages this entails: Time-consuming, scratching in the bottom of the tub or shower because of nails of the animal, need to perform an afterwards sanitation of shower or bathtub, etc. The platform has been designed to wash the animal above the same by removing water automatically. The platform also incorporates a set of media to supply water, as a hose and a sprinkler conveniently shielded to protect them against damages caused by the bites of the animal or by other causes for accommodation in the interior of a compartment in the style of a small cabinet, with the particularity that these means of supplying water can also be used for the general cleaning of the device itself. In addition, the small closet-type compartment can be used simultaneously to keep other tools used for cleaning the animal, such as shampoo, brush, etc.
Concurrently with the foregoing, the invention has envisaged that the users of this type of platforms can count with appropriate information relating both to the acquisition of the machine and the maintenance of the same, with a view to enabling the user to be as self-sufficient as possible. To that end, the invention has provided for the design of a web page, accessible for all users, so they can:                Determine if the entire platform is suitable for your particular case;        To make the purchase of the machine and of the spare parts they need;        Have informative videos about how to install, connect, use, clean and maintain the platform as a whole;        Have detailed videos about how to perform, in each case, the repair of each one of the parts or devices included in the platform;        Have videos in which trained trainers teach different methods of training the dog;        Find answers to questions included in a “list of Frequently Asked Questions”, and Request technical support, if it is needed.        
It should be clarified at this point in the description, that the specific reference to dogs in the foregoing and in what remains of this specification has to be understood solely for the purposes of description, since although it is true that the design of the platform object of the description adapts more formally in the case of dogs, it is no less true that the versatility with which it has been conceived the same also allows its use with other types of pets.